Crimson Lockdown
by Darth Uber
Summary: Companion story that picks up during CBLT Crisis. Ruby & Jaune have been captured, and an unknown crisis has occurred at Beacon. How did they get there? What part do they play in it all? Takes place after Chapter 8:P1. Really just a story about what's happening to Ruby since she's been kidnapped. Also showcases some of the Remnant/Earth tech Despayre's created using his knowledge.
_**Hello, world! Darth here, back at it again with them RWBY fanfics! Anyways, Sorry about the delay from when I promised the story a couple weeks ago. I... really have no excuse but the fact that I've been bingewatching Gurren Lagann. It's a really great show. Also, does anyone know why FLCL is so popular? I watched the first episodes a few weeks ago, but I had to force myself to finish it. I didn't really think it was all it was purported to be from the videos I've seen it in. I can see WHY people would like it, but I just didn't.**_

 _ **Anyways, you didn't come here to get asked questions, no, you brave few came here to read a Fanfic that's been months in the waiting. So without further ado; (quoting my favorite Youtuber)**_

 _ **LET'S DO 'DIS SHIT!**_

 _ **(By the way, this Chapter takes place during Chapter 8:P1 of CBLT Crisis, and it's from Ruby's POV)**_

 _ **(-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_)**_

 _ **Prologue:**_ _ **Did they just call me Badass?**_

"Bye Chris! Don't forget to bring extra ammo clips!" I yelled to the airship as it lifted off gracefully. Watching it for a moment, I had a pang of doubt that quickly vanished.

"Hey Yang, he'll be alright, right?" I ask my big sister as the airship carrying hopefully the newest students at Beacon sped into the morning sky. She said nothing, glaring at the airship as it disappeared from view.

"Good Riddance. I hope he gets eaten." She murmured, as the airship faded into the distance.

 _What's her problem?_ It was like she'd been nursing a grudge against him ever since they met.

"Sis, if there's one thing you learn from me, it's that some people are best left well alone." She said, turning to me and placing an arm on my shoulder. "Besides," she said angrily "He tastes _disgusting_." She spat. Pyrrah grinned.

"What goes around cums around, Yang. Which reminds me, anyone want to get a bite to eat for breakfast? I'm pretty hungry." the redhead said.

"Nah, not us. We'll eat later." Yang growled, narrowing her glare.

"Ah. See you at lunch?" Pyrrah said, as the rest of her team began to walk away.

"Yeah, the usual! Bye!" I called after them, waving. "So. What's on the agenda today?" I said, turning back to face my team.

Instantly, Weiss pulled out her Scroll and began listing off activities. Yang rudely placed her hand over her mouth, interrupting my partner.

"Nonono, let's see if Oz has any special missions we can go on. I'm looking to blow off some steam!" She said excitedly, grinning evilly.

"Umm, actually, sis… I was gonna let Weiss plan our morning. She _is_ good at schedules." I reasoned.

"If it's one thing Schnee are good at, it's brutal efficiency." Blake joked.

"Thank you." Weiss replied haughtily, fixing her jacket. "Now, as I was saying- I think we should start by finishing our Summer assignments." She said, looking down at her Scroll.

"Aww, _Weiss_ …" Yang and I groaned in unison.

"What?" Blake said "She has a point. Getting it done _now_ means more time for other stuff _later_."

"Plus, you _did_ just say you were going to let me plan our morning." the pale girl added.

"yeah, but I thought you were gonna wanna do _fun_ stuff." I complained. "Alright. Where do you all want to go?" I asked, knowing that we'd probably get bored veery quickly in our dorm. And that... usually doesn't end well. I got 2 different answers: The Library  & Junior's Club.

"No, Yang, I have a feeling that guy doesn't like you. Plus, we aren't exactly supposed to be there. Guess we're going to the library."

"Okay, that seems fine." Yang regretfully agreed, and we left the launch area, we walked for a bit until we came to the building.

While it wasn't my _favorite_ place to go, the library was pretty awesome. The rows and rows of books about everything _always_ caught my eyes, but it was really fun just going in there and thinking for a while, too. Grabbing a table, we all began pulling out our textbooks and studying.

"Soo, Ruby, What's with you and the new kid?" Weiss asked me.

"Who, Chris?" I said, blushing.

"No, _Lydia._ " Weiss said, reliving me.

"Oh, nothi-" I started,

" _Of course Chris,_ you dolt!" She sighed, interrupting me.

"Still, nothing." I said, hoping that wasn't the blush I was feeling crawl back up my cheeks.

"Cerainly didn't seem like nothing." She said, smirking.

"By the way, Weiss," Blake said "next time you see Neptune, I'll be sure to tell him the same thing."

The platinum blonde's lip curled in the corner, but she shut up, and we continued to work on our papers.

 _ **(-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_)**_

After a few hours, we did manage to finish our work. Noticing the time, we put our books away and raced to lunch.

As we got near the hall, we fell into our usual duties. I sped over and grabbed a table, Blake followed Yang to the counter, and Weiss grabbed the table next to ours for team JNPR. As I ran past, I noticed people looking me in admiration.

 _Must be from the fight._ I blushed, taking the table closest to the corner. Yesterday, everyone wanted to sit next to me, seeing how "cool" and "badass" it was that I smashed someone through the roof. Honestly, I thought it a bit embarrassing.

Aa we sat down, I noticed that the hole in the ceiling from yesterday morning was still there. I'd already talked to my team about it, and they thought is was cool.

Soon Yang and Blake came back with our trays and sat down, sliding them down the table like hockey pucks.

"You two should become waitresses." I said, mouth full as I ate. Today's lunch was Burgers, fries, fruit salad, and soda, and Yang wolfed hers down like there was no tomorrow.

As she finished, team JNPR saw us and walked over, waving. I almost choked on my soda as Jaune sat down next to me. Across from me, Yang nudged Blake with her shoulder and smiled. Blake rolled her eyes and continued eating.

Across from Jaune, Pyrrah sat down, followed by Nora and Ren.

"So, how's the food today?" Jaune asked, looking at me.

"Oh, it's good. Not the _best_ it's been, but definitely not the _worst_." I replied. The cafeteria was getting noisy as more and more students came in.

The team moved to get up and get their lunch. _Time to make your move!_ A part of my brain suggested.

"It's okay, Jaune. I'll get you your tray!" I blurted, leaping to my feet and startling everyone nearby, as well as causing Jaune, who was in the middle of standing up, to fall over. The two teams stared at me. _That didn't sound as smooth as I thought it would_.

"Oh, yeah, sure? That would be great. Thanks!" he said, extending a hand to me to help him up. I grasped it, and pulled him up, embarrassed beyond belief and hoped he didn't notice my sweaty palms. He didn't, though. _Typical Jaune_ , I smiled, wiping my hands on my dress and leaving the table with his team.

At this point, the line had gotten really, really long, since more people were eating. We got in line and waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, the person in front of us got their food, and in a second, we finally got our trays.

Making our way back to the table, another idea struck me.

"Jaune, I got your food." I smiled.

"Thanks!" he said as I stood beside him.

Now!

"W- would you like to come outside with me? Once we finish eating, I mean." I asked, poking my fingers together. Yang, who was currently drinking my can of soda spat it all over Weiss.

"Okay. My schedule is free. Where do you want to go?"

"I guess we can go to the training rooms." We finished lunch normally, talking about our plans for the summer break. I was definitely excited. Things seemed to be looking good. We still had to prepare for the Vytal tournaments, but those were a long ways away.

(-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_)

"Soo, Jaune. How have your studies been going?" I asked as we walked through the atrium towards the training building.

"They've been going great, I just can't get Math down." He said, sighing.

I smiled. I knew how that felt.

"Pyrrah's been helping me study when we have time, though." He continued.

As we neared the entrance, we heard a piercing SCREECH. Looking up, we saw nothing.

"What was that!?" Jaune yelped, covering his head.

"I don't know!" I replied, reeling from the disorienting pain that caused my ears to ring. Seconds later, we were knocked off of our feet by a sudden burst of wind.

"WHAT WAS _THAT_?" he yelled again.

"I still don't know!" I said, looking up again. Two blurry shapes were falling towards us.

"Jaune, _RUN_!" I yelled, leaping towards him and tackling him out of the way. Whatever hit the ground, it hit hard. We were thrown back several feet. As the dust cleared, two large beige, black, and green suits stood with their backs towards us, gears shifting and pistons flexing to compensate for the heavy impact.

"What are those?" Jaune asks another stupid question, which I barely hear. I'm too busy reaching for my weapon, but it's not there! The two machines turn in our direction, and their lights fixate on us. I hurriedly whip out my scroll and tap in a command as I'm lying in the ground.

 _JAUNE ARC._ The machines murmured.

"R-robots? In Beacon?" I stammered as I got to my feet.

 _RUBY ROSE_. They muttered, pausing for a moment.

 _VOICE MATCH. FACIAL PATTERN MATCH. PROCEEDING WITH ORDERS._ They raised their arms, then, transforming into some weapon, they fired.

THOOOM

Two impossibly bright, blue balls of light streaked towards us.

"Duck!" I called out.

There was a deep, heavy note of bass, then, a split-second later, the spheres detonated, spraying me with some searing-hot liquid that quickly burned past my aura. My eyes were seared shut. I collapsed to the ground, and I could hear people screaming in pain.

"Jaune! Jaaauuunne!" I cried out hoarsely, feeling around for his hands, as I was blind. I felt something huge pick me up, and I assumed it was the giant robot.

 _TARGET ACQUIRED._ The voice said. That was the last thing I heard before a wave of heat washed over me, and I passed out.

 ** _FOR THOSE OF US WHO CANT READ, THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER CHAPTER 8 OF CBLT CRISIS_**

 ** _So, there it is. Chapter one of the as yet-unnamed Ruby story. I, for one, enjoyed writing from a diffident perspective, as well as revisiting some old locale and seeing how past events unfolded. Also, yes. I'm intentionally keeping what happened to Beacon a secret. To be honest, the robot's weapons were inspired by the Ravagers' giant plasma cannons from Guardians of the Galaxy. Hope this was a good intro to the story, which'll eventually cover much of the events from_ her _perspective._**

 ** _Also, I saw Civil War earlier today, and it was even better than Age of Ultron. That's all I'm gonna say, for now, as I don't think I can go into detail without any spoilers._**

 ** _Darth Out!_**


End file.
